Decepticons Shopping
Log Title: Decepticons Shopping Characters: Deathsaurus, Delusion, Goth, Knightmare, Swindle Location: Valvolux Date: September 17, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: Deathsaurus goes to Valvolux in search of parts for his project. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 13:19:00 on Tuesday, 17 September 2019.' Delusion returned to Valvolux earlier in the day and took some time to clean the grime off her armor. She is once again gleaming as she patrols the markets, her high-gloss paint reflecting back the colors around her. Deathsaurus comes to Valvolux with one of his 'destrons' in tow. Truth be told, its just a new con hes taken under his wing- Goth. "We will need some specialized resources. Not sure as of what yet. Working on making a faster then light drive and the engines powerful enough for the gravity well." he pauses as he looks around "Ah yes. I was working on that embassy for the Decepticons here. Maybe I should put that back on the list. But for now..resources." keep to one obsession at a time. Knightmare is where she normally is during the day lately, in the industrial area of the city helping with rebuilding the industry itself when her duties do not call upon her for other things. Delusion notes Deathsaurus' entrance to the markets- the big Decepticon tends to stand out with his unusual build. She wanders through the stalls at an easy stroll, eventually ending up next to him as if it's a total coincidence. New wasn't exactly right ether, Goth was actually rather old, just never recognized due to his low rankking, despite how valuable he was, something that /always/ frustrated the bat. ' ' ' '''That was another thing, Goth was a /large/ fully black colored Beast-former, in the form of a giant, monstrous looking fruit bat, with red claws, bio-lights and green led optics. He had his wings furled around him like a cape, and walking upright and propper on his hind legs, looking rather distinguished, even for a beastformer. ' ' ' '"An FTL-drive?" He'd scoff. "Simple enough mi amigo." He'd say with a clear Eukrainain accent, mixed with what was earth spanish. He nodded to Deathsaurus like that would be simple, as he said. He'd then raise a ridge and looked around, and chuffed. "Should keeps ones mind in the game, mi ni?o, else may become too sidetracked and others may take advantage of such....concentration." He'd nod, spinning one of his elongated index claws. ' '''Deathsaurus 's wings are also wrapped aorund him like a cape. Beastformers am I right? He wanders through the stalls as well. "What do you think we'll need?" He asks. "Truth be told, Im not much of an engineer." he looks to Delusion as hse ends up next to him. "Ah. One of the local protectors. Greetings. We have come to trade at the markets. Perhaps discuss that embassy if thats still a priority. Nothing more." Delusion nods to Deathsaurus. "Welcome back. If you still wish to pursue the embassy, all you need to do is speak with Knightmare so a building can be allocated." She strolls alongside, hands clasped behind her back. "Also, I hear you finished your mission of revenge." Goth quirks a ridge. "Ah..." He'd say, as if him not being an engineer made so much more sense in the context of something, he'd unfurl his wings, which, were attached at his wrist and rubbed at his face plate, pushing back his helm fur. "Right then.. I see I have /quite/ the work a head of yo." He'd vent out tiredly, he was definitely an old bat. ' ' ' '''Goth would then whisper to Deathsaurus. "Should at least give thee illusion, of making attempts of other work, otherwise, our lord may see such workings as ah.. Distraction, and make demands that such be less focused on." He'd advise in hushed tones, obviously experienced in the way of what they were doing. ' ' ' '''The Bat then looked to this Dominicon, raising a ridge at her, a notiacly sour, half-lidded, bot stupid scowling look on his face plate... Then again that was his normal look. Deathsaurus nods "I suppose I should finish that up. It would please Megatron wouldnt it?" he asks to Delusion. "As for my mission of revenge..." he lowers his head, in respect. "It is done. Star Saber is no more. My mission of revenge is ....complete." he says. He looks to Goth "Ah I see." he says to the whisper. "What would you suggest?" he almost seems distracted today. Swindle is freely wandering the city, after having stated his name and business in the city to the gate guard -- a bit of business that took longer than Swindle might have liked, considering when you tell people your name is "Swindle" they tend to become instantly and unfairly suspicious of anything else that might come out of your mouth. Plus there was that whole kerfuffle about the exact meaning of "large quantities of weapons" and specifically, how many "personal sidearms' are too many side arms (Swindle being of the opinion that six is just a good start and if he could, he'd have all the personal sidearms). This, of course, also led to a discussion of humans, humor, viral videos, the concet of "Crazy Cat Lady" (the closest cultural reference Swindle could come up with was Soundwave and his cassettes). Delusion is strolling with Deathsaurus and Goth. She smirks at the Destron commander. "So, what are you doing with yourself now? Spending nights in with engex and a book?" "S?, S?, do small bouts of work at a time, enough to be presented to our lord, to prove such is being done, and merely needs more time, do not abuse such though, if it a time sensitive project." He'd advise his whispers... ' ' ''' '''His ear twitched and early spun completely backwards at the sound of familiar foot falls behind, he'd then look back and nod, seeing who they belonged to "Ah, Estafa-- Erm.. Swindle, I mean." He'd correct, continuing to walk with the other two, but acknowledging one of the familiar pressences he still had. Deathsaurus keeps his wings wrapped closely around himself. People that understand his wing language can see its a sign of uncertainty. He frowns "Then maybe I should get that embassy established. Just to show something is being done. He knows Im working on my project too but you're right. Other smaller bouts od work are good as well." since when does he have a bat advisor? "I have been trying to build a probe powerful enough to eneter the black nebula. And retrieve what is left of my fortress. After that..." his voice trails. After that what? He has no clue. Swindle is made, but shows no sign of the irritation/fear he feels at having been seen so quickly. After all, if anyone would be able to find him with relative ease, it'd be Goth. "Heyyy, Goth!" he says, face breaking into a wide, friendly grin. "Que pasa, hombre? How's it going?" Delusion nods to Swindle in turn, smirking slightly. She says to Deathsaurus, "That explains needing parts. There are quite a lot of good quality here." Deathsaurus nods "I hope by admitting what I need I didnt just price myself out of the market. What prices are we looking at for the parts?" he asks. "It would keep him satisfied for a time, s?." Goth would respond with a nod, his ears flowing as he does so. He'd bring his arms back up, wrapping his wings around him once more, using his thumbs to keep them hooked in place, from coming undone. He'd then look over back to Swindle and chuckled lowly. "Hola." He'd say simply, Hey Swindle got a chuckle out of him! first smile this depressed beastformer has given since waking up. ' ' ' '"I'd offer but.. Bah I was never payed well once I joined, or after.." He'd grumble, his ears falling back. Knightmare eventually gets word of the new arrivals and finishes helping move some of the larger parts needed in one factory before she makes her way towards the market itself, not bothering to clean off as she heads towards one of her Daughte's beacons that is in the market. Delusion chuckles. "As in many markets, you get what you pay for. If you're short on shanix, barter is also accepted." She glances over at Swindle. "If you're not used to haggling, I'm sure Swindle would offer services for a percentage." Swindle nodnods. "A perfectly fair and reasonable percentage, based on current market standards with a slight markup to cover my costs and other reasonable expenses, of course," he says, his grin shifting into Honest Trader #7. Deathsaurus pauses. "I've been involved in...intergalactic privateering for many years." he doesnt say how many. Dont let people know how new you are. "Trust me, shanix is not a problem. Being overcharged may be." he says. "Whats your percentage..swindle?" he asks. Knightmare gets delayed on her way to the market by a problem brought to her by one of the citizens. Goth would give Swindle a warning, half-lidded glance, but nods, keeping beside Deathsaurus. "I could make you a list of parts that would be necessary for such." He'd nod to the larger bestformer. Deathsaurus looks at Goth "And whats /your/ price?" hes not a destron. Not yet. Goth surely has a price too. Delusion watches the Decepticons jockey with a faint smirk. She leans against a nearby building, folding her arms. Swindle grins, calculating as he takes in Goth's look, Deathsaurus's posture, and his own greed. He comes up with a figure, divides it in half, bumps it up by 25 percent, shaves it down again by five and a half percent, then announces: "36 percent." GAME: Deathsaurus FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Deathsaurus nods "Thirty six. Fair enough." he says. "And you, Goth?" GAME: Goth PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Goth quirks a ridge and thinks on this, considering what sentimental meaning this fortress has to the larger... But that also does bring up what Goth would need to invest. "Hmm, This is a good question, as I have no projects, no lab, no assignments, and my... Mate, is otherwise missing..." he'd muse somberly. ' ' ''' '''Hearing Swindle's number and then Deathsaurus's question, he'd start mumbling and rattling off some ather.. unecessarly advanced math calculations, partly in show, and partly because it is how he knows how to do such. He also brings up a holo screen to write on as he mutters it out, using his claw as a stylus, before the final number is written on the screen. GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Delusion keeps a straight face as she comments, dryly, "It's good to know some things never change." Deathsaurus nods "Then we have a deal, gentlemechs." he says. "Obtain the necessary parts through /legal/ mans. Valvolux are a potential ally Im trying to set up an embassy with and I want no mistakes made with that." he looks to Delusion "What sort of things?" Swindle would have gone as low as 23 percent, so he's considering this a win. And then Deathsaurus sais the "L" word. Primus, he hates that "L" word. Hates it with a firey passion. The "L" word is the Killer of Profits, the Destroyer of Margins, the Hated Enemy of Free Enterprise. "...Alright, if you insist," he says, allowing some of the reluctance he's feeling shine through. "But, that might take longer..." "Simple enough." Goth says with a wave of his hand. "I've always been one to scavenge in this apocalyptic wasteland, and make whaT I need work." He'd hem, though he looked around... It wasn't as dark anymore, his ear twitching upward on that thought. "given there is more around, should not need such." he'd nod, folding his wings back around him, nestling his chin a bit into his faux neck fur. Delusion does smirk at Deathsaurus now. "The Combaticons. Vortex likes getting his face punched in. Brawl likes punching things. Blast Off is an arrogant blowhard. And Swindle is.." she pauses to give him a significant look, half warning.. "Swindle. Do take care in the city, Swindle. Takedown would love an excuse to lock you in binders and kick your aft a few times for good measure." Deathsaurus is already in delegation mode. "Very well. Swindle, I'll place you in charge of parts acquisition. I'll be sending you a datapad with the list of parts I need, most of which are fairly cmmon. Its not the scarcity of the parts, it the raw amount. THe project I am working on is largescale. I dont think anyones challenged a black hole and survived before." he says. "Goth. I want you to contact Knightmare. Tell her my frequency is open and I wish to discuss the embassy at her convenience. Remind her I have chosen to pump my credits into her city through my purchases today as a sign of good faith. We will see if she is the sort to honor these arrangements. Scavenging is nice but won't provide the amounts we need this time. In the menawhile, I'll pull up the blueprints Ive drawn." those blueprints are bound to be horrible. As he sid hes no engineer. "I like them. They are useful. Some of Megatron's finest." He says to Delusion as he looks back into that datapad for a long period of time, sending over information, content to be ordering peopel around and doing background work. Goth's ears pressed against his helm, and his optics narrowed at the snide comments sent the combaticons way, but he keeps his tongue in place, though the clicking sound of his jaw setting could be heard, as they were not exactly /wrong/ assignments. ' ' ' '"I shall try my best, we energon vampires... Do not have the best reputation." He'd nod, mainly giving a warning they would not likely speak with him, and brings out his datapad to receive the information. Swindle flinches, visibily, at Delusions mention of Takedown. "I'll uh...yea, I'll keep that in mind," he says. "She's, uh, here in town, is she?" Does his voice squeak a bit there at the end? Yes, yes it does. He looks over at Deathsaurus, optics flickering as he slides back into wheeler-dealer mode. "Buying in bulk, huh? Yeah, we might be able to get a discount for that..." and he might be able to skim a bit more than 36 percent out of this deal -- which might make up for the potential personal risks due to, errrr, personal things. GAME: Deathsaurus PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Deathsaurus narrows his optics at Swindle "Don't push it or Im dropping it down to twenty five. Prove to me I've made a good investment in you." Delusion gives Swindle a sweet smile. "We do live here now," she says. "Takedown is the one most likely to be watching you. But if I catch you breaking the law, I'll personally gift wrap you first before dropping you off with Vortex to take pictures." Swindle would become the sparkliest Combaticon. Goth frowned. "Yes, do be mindful Swindle, we would not wish that... Ah, if he ever wishes, I am also willing to spar with him once more... I suspect given my long stasis, I would not be able to defeat Sixshot again." He'd smirk. Swindle's optics flicker and he raises his hands. "Okay, okay!" he says, sounding genuinely worried (he practices it). "I can see I'm dealing with a mech who knows his business here. I'll get you what you want, even if it costs me." He sighs, dramatically, then looks at Delusion with a wounded expression (he practices *that* too). "Y'know, that kinda thing *hurts*. I'm here, trying to help your city out an' trying to help out Deathsaurus an' you're threatening me when I haven't even done anythign wrong." He stops himself before he says the 'yet' -- but it still hangs there in the air, with a nervous expression as if it might be interrupting things. Deathsaurus paues. "If you wish a more physical test, we can always do that too." he looks to Swindle. "Don't make me regret this. Just get us what we need." he soundsa bit distant, closing his wings tighter around him. He doesn't trust Swindle. Hes no fool. He knows by his tone that hes probably been had. Enemies on all sides these days. "Don't punish the combaticons until they braeak laws, Delusion." He says as he wanders away from everyone in the group. He doesnt seem like he trusts anyone present right now. "Practicando el drama, ya veo." He'd chuckle at Swindle, before he glanced back up at Deathsaurus. "Bah, do not mind them, posturing... I would enjoy having a sparring partner, and to say I am.. rusty, would be quite an understatement." He'd nod. Delusion shrugs at Deathsaurus, choosing not to take the jab personally. She looks over the bat. "I'm normally quite eager for sparring practice, but I'm afraid I'm busy lately myself." Swindle shifts weight from foot to foot. "Yeahhhh, I'm not exactly a hand-to-hand guy," he says. "For that kinda stuff, you want Brawl. Or 'Tex, if he's feeling feisty." Goth gives a chuckle. "You forget Swindle, I in the past once taught Vortex how to fight." He'd grin, before looking to Delusion. "Si... Si, that is the state of things of late isn't it." He'd vent a huff and unfurl his wings and give a polite bow, before standing himself upright and propper to his full height. "I am Goth of Chela, I hail from the planet of Eukrias.." He'd say in a old, deep tired tone. Delusion nods back. "I am Delusion," she introduces herself. "And 'Tex, like a lot of Combaticons, needs more stamina. We had him in a team battle here a few cycles ago, and he was the first one downed." Swindle snorts. "Vortex is a Combaticon, Goth, he knew how to fight before he met you," he says. "'Course, you helped him learn a few tricks, I'll grant you that." He shrugs at Delusion. "He's a flyboy, a rotory, they're long on fight, short on stamina, but he can still hold his own in the right circumstances. I'd back him against anybody you care to name, any day of the vorn." Goth shakes his helm and sighs. "Indeed, he is one to go all out and forget his physical being, and go till he collapses." He'd vent. "Much to learn still it seems, more reason for me to return back to sparring in more than just the scientifical." He'd muse before tilting his helm. ' ' ''' '''He'd then let out a hem. "It seems I made an error in my introduction, as I meant to say 'I am Goth, /sparkling/ of Chela." He'd let out a bah. "Getting used to speaking New Cybrex once more is quite annoying." He'd grumble. He'd the glance to Swindle. "Be mindful of such words, some may take you up on such." Delusion chuckles. "I might, when I have a bit more time. I haven't lost a match against Vortex yet." She waves to the Decepticons. "I must take my leave. Enjoy our city." Log session ending at 15:45:06 on Tuesday, 17 September 2019.